


Follow you into the darkness

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa tries to find Mina. Fixit for the finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow you into the darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emerla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerla/gifts).



”I will follow her into the darkness, let her pull me down”

Vanessa reflected, in her million unsent letters how she longed to do right by Mina at last.  
It was easier to set it down on paper than to face it in the harsh reality she had to inhabit each day.  
Once she had betrayed her in the worst way a friend could, by stealing her man away.  
She had lost her in the dark, and she was ready to follow her to its very heart.  
Into the arms of the demon, she would go, if Mina could be saved at last.  
Her demon gave her visions, and she fed him with her sex.  
Just like Mina fed her supposed master with her fresh blood, until she became a vampire herself, one of his slaves to do his bidding.  
Vanessa pricked her finger and bled onto the white page. Her blood, shed for darling Mina. Her unsister in the damnation that would claim the earth eventually.  
It was inevitable really; the havok that Mina would wreck if no one helped her.  
Her master was in control of Mina, and Vanessa needed to help her.  
She would not tell Malcolm of her vision; she needed to decide for herself.  
Mina was her problem, not his.  
Not anymore, even though he was her father. The darkness that lived in her was of a nature that only Vanessa could face now.  
She had so much of it in her own heart, after all.

*  
She dreamed of Mina, long blond hair in the wind as they danced, glided over white sheets, giggling like young girls again.  
Mina set her body aflame with her red, red lips that tasted of blood.  
The blood fed her and she moaned and trashed wildly.  
She was wanton, delighting in the taste of Mina, her sweet essence that flowed like honey at the moment of completion.  
They were joined, and yet there was a chasm of dark matter between them, separating their once interwoven lives.  
Vanessa awoke, her sheet clinging to her sweat-drenched lithe body, her heart seeking to escape its bodily cage with wild intent.  
Mina.  
She was sending a clear message.  
Vanessa must come to her, and come alone.  
No men must be with them at this hour.  
It was women’s work, after all.  
*  
She went to the labyrinth in her best red dress, breaking her mourning for Mina alone.  
No one but Mina was her special one, her heart’s delight.  
She who walked in beauty like the night, as lord Byron wrote once.  
“Mina,” Vanessa said. “I’m here as you asked. I will come with you.”  
“Will you, dearest?” asked Mina, a vision in white with fierce eyes, at the center of the maze. “Will you bleed for me, dearest Nessa?”  
“I will. I love you,” said Vanessa, voice strong and clear, her determination to do right by Mina never wavering.  
Her faith in Mina was absolute and unshakable.  
Her demon was quiet for once, though she feared it would rise.  
Mina came to her and her teeth seemed very sharp in the pale light somehow.  
Her laughter was deceptively light and sweet, like silver bells on water.  
Her beauty had never been more obvious, more haunting and real, given luster by her former suffering. Like a phoenix she had risen from the embers of her own former self to face a new reality. Perhaps even to forge it in her divine image.  
“I came to give you to my master,” said Mina, wanton where once she was pure and sweet. “But I left him behind. He is not my lord anymore. I am my own mistress now.”  
So it must be thought Vanessa. Mina would conquer all with her sharp mind, and her frighteningly acute knowledge of people’s true nature.  
La belle dame sans merci, Victor Frankenstein would say, and he’d be right as he often was.  
His poetic insights never helped him much with his creatures though.  
Malcolm would never see that Mina was a queen of darkness, a beautiful baleful star at last.  
No, he would only see a daughter in need of rescuing, in death if need be.  
He’d se her as a damsel in distress, not a person capable of making her own choices.  
Vanessa did not want Mina to die, even if it was the right thing to do.  
How could really decide what was right anymore? The world was turned on its head by strange beings as ever. The last of times, and the best of times had finally come.  
Vanessa had feared this time, but now she no longer did.  
“Come with me,” said Mina. “I’ve so much to show you.”  
“I’m coming with you,” said Vanessa with utter determination.  
The kiss was bruising, and Vanessa fell into Mina’s cold embrace with relish.  
Their hands were on each other, and their mouths were greedy for each other’s skin.  
Their kisses tasted sweet, and Vanessa had never felt so right with anybody else.  
Vanessa was made for Mina, and Mina alone it seemed. It was too perfect to resist, so Vanessa went along.  
Vanessa’s demon opened his eyes, but Mina stared him down with her formidable gaze.  
“You are mine now,” she said and he stayed down, no longer twisting Vanessa’s limbs out of shape like she was his doll to use.  
Vanessa knew it must be like this, even as Mina fed her with her own blood.  
“Eternal night,” said Mina. “That’s how it must be.”  
“Yes, darling,” said Vanessa as they touched.  
They’d rule together, as queens of the dark world they would make in their own name.  
A beautiful and just world to reign over.  
They loved each other, and that was all that mattered.  
Vanessa laughed, and Mina echoed her perfectly, they were in tune after so long apart.  
Their hearts beat in unison, even though creatures like them weren’t supposed to have hearts.  
The gathering night was no longer frightening, but warm and sweet.


End file.
